Currently, video captured by a mobile phone can only be saved in a video file format. As a result, the best browsing manner of a video file cannot be offered. If a user wants to save the captured video in a better browsing manner, the operations need to be done manually. For instance, after a mobile phone takes a video, the video can only be saved in default format as a video file, and the system cannot provide additional save methods. In this case if the user wants to save the video as an animated graphic, the user has to achieve this by manual operations.